koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Eiji Takemoto
character based on Takemoto for Nobunaga no Yabou: Tendou Power Up Kit.]] Eiji Takemoto (竹本 英史, Takemoto Eiji, born March 3, 1973 in the Yamaguchi Prefecture) is a Japanese voice actor and narrator currently affiliated with Aoni Production. Fans commonly call him by his nickname, "Takepon". He is currently married and has photos of his honeymoon at Maldives on his personal website. Takemoto is an avid fan of video games and has played various titles since he was nine years old. He claims he can play any genre except for shooting games, although he has stated personal difficulty when he tried playing Samurai Warriors or 3D fighting games. Regarding his Warriors attempts, he commented on feeling completely lost on what to do and feels "absolutely no good" without a horse. Takemoto takes pride in Choppers and sports his own Virago 250. Takemoto can create a variety of voices, ranging from baritone or screechy pitches. He has played several villains or cold-hearted characters from most genres known in anime and games. A few of his roles include Miles Edgeworth in the Ace Attorney series, Kumojaki in HeartCatch PreCure!, and Bols in Akame ga Kiru!. While Takemoto lends his voice to the otome media, he is actually very embarrassed when he is asked to say "sweet nothings" to his female fans. Therefore, during the "Doya!? Girls" segments of Neoroma & Musou, Takemoto often chokes up and frequently states it's impossible for him. He tried to push the responsibility of performing the lines entirely to his willing co-host, Masaya Onosaka, but Takemoto has nervously performed a couple requests from fans. Takemoto has commented on his anxieties about appearing on stage before several hundreds of screaming women. His thoughts regarding the "Gi Trio" (義トリオ, the official nickname for Mitsunari, Yukimura, and Kanetsugu) are positive, but he commented that Kanetsugu is a bit annoying to listen to —and more popular than him with fangirls. With the "San Baka" (三バカ, unofficial nickname for Mitsunari, Kiyomasa, and Masanori), he stated it feels like they barely get along most of the time. Works with Koei *Raynold Schultz - Naval Ops: Warship Gunner 2 *Mitsunari Ishida - Samurai Warriors series, Warriors Orochi series, Shin Sangoku Musou VS, Derby Musou, Warriors All-Stars *Katsuie Shibata - Samurai Warriors series, Warriors Orochi series, Derby Musou *Henry Percy - Bladestorm: The Hundred Years' War (Nightmare) *Miscellaneous male voices - Kiniro no Corda 2 *Angeerdan, Molzova - TRINITY: Souls of Zill O'll *King - Rio: Rainbow Gate! *Ouchi Fukuchi - Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 5 (Kazahanaki) *Masatora Honjo - Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 6 (Gentou Rondo) *Rihaku, Jako - Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage 2 *Kanetsugu Naoe - Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 7 Live Events *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 5 & 6 Shin Shun no En'' *''Sengoku Musou 15th Anniversary Event Reading Drama Sekigahara no Tatakai'' *''Musou Festival 2019'' *''Omega Force 20th Anniversary Seiyuu Musou'' *''Omega Force 20th Anniversary Live'' *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 6 Fan Kansha Matsuri'' *''Sengoku Musou Talk Show in GIFU'' *''Neoromance ♥ Charasong 200 Kyoku Festa'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa ~ Haruka Festival 2017 ~Black Butterfly~'' *''Sengoku Musou ~Sanadamaru~ Hatsubai Chokuzen Special Nama Housou'' *''Tokyo Game Show 2016 Nobunaga no Yabou ~Oretachi no Sengoku~ Special Stage/Namahousou'' *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 2 Ushiromuki-Jirettai Live'' *''Sengoku Musou Seiyuu Ougi 2016 ~Sanada Natsu no Jin~'' *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Ten Special Talk Show'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa ~ Haruka Matsuri 2016'' *''Neoromance 20th Anniversary ♥ Finale'' *''Mitsunari no Ikusa 4 ~Sawayama Dangi~'' *''Neoromance ♥ Live Haruka Matsuri 2015'' *''Tokyo Game Show 2015 Special Stage'' *''Sengoku Musou 4 Empires Hatsubai Chokuzen Special Niconico Nama Housou'' *''Hotel de Sengoku Musou in Shinagawa ~Sawayama no Shou~'' *''Anime Sengoku Musou Furi-kaeri Special ~Yokeina Osewa da!~'' *''Dai Sekigahara-ten 2015 Voice Guide'' - limited time pre-recorded performance *''Sengoku Musou Gaiden Seiyuu Ougi Gaiden 2015 Haru'' *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 6 Hatsubai Chokuzen Special Namahousou Seiyuu-Jinsei Shutsuen'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa ~ Haruka Festival 2015 ~Juugo-nen no Utage~'' *''Sengoku Musou Jyushuunenkinen Concert'' *''Sengoku Musou Chronicle 3 Kansei Happyoukai + ??'' *''Otomari de Sengoku Musou in Tateshina ~Sawayama no Shou~'' *''Tokyo Game Show 2014 Special Stage'' *''Neoromance 20th Anniversary'' *''Winning Post 8 Ouka-shou Chokuzen Niconico Nama Tokuban'' *''Mitsunari no Ikusa 2 + Sengoku Musou Higashi Nihon Taishinsai Charity Event Gi no Tameni 2'' *''AnimeJapan 2014 Sengoku Musou SP ~Sanada no Shou~ Talk Event'' *''Sengoku Musou 4 Hatsubai Chokuzen Special'' *''Sengoku Musou Seiyuu Ougi 2014 Spring 10th Anniversary'' *''Sengoku Musou Seiyuu Ougi & Geten no Hana Yumeakari Special Namahousou'' *''Jump Festa '14 Koei-Tecmo Special Stage'' *''Sengoku Musou Jyu-shunen Hyappyokai Namachuukei!'' *''Nobunaga no Yabou Souzou Special Namahousou'' *''Net Entertainment Festa 2013'' *''Sengoku Musou Seiyuu Ougi Gaiden ~Tsujin! Gi no Chikai~'' *''Japan Otome ♥ Festival 3'' *''Sekigahara Kassen Matsuri 2012 Sengoku Musou Special Talk in Sekigahara'' *''Tokyo Game Show 2012 Neoroma & Musou Revival Event'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Harukanaru Toki no Naka de & La Corda d'oro'' *''Sengoku Musou Seiyuu Ougi 2012 Aki'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 13'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa ~ Haruka Festival 2012'' *''Jump Festa 2012 Onosaka Masaya Takemoto Eiji no Neoroma & Musou Special Stage'' *''Neoromance Starlight ♥ Christmas 2011 ~Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 5 Kazahanaki Corner~'' *''Denjin★Gabu Koei-Tecmo Special'' *''Sengoku Musou Seiyuu Ougi 2011 Aki'' *''Tokyo Game Show 2011 Stage Events'' - for Sengoku Musou 3 Empires Special Stage and Neoroma & Musou Revival Event (wore same shirt from first Haruka event during second event) *''Neoromance ♥ Live 2011 Autumn'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 12'' *''Sengoku Musou Higashinippon Daishinsai Charity Event Gi no Tame ni!'' *''Sengoku Musou Seiyuu Ougi 2011 Haru'' - canceled *''Neoromance ♥ Festa ~ Haruka Festival 2011'' - message for guests of the second canceled event *''Jump Festa 2011 Koei Tecmo Presents Onosaka Masaya Takemoto Eiji no Neoroma & Musou Special Stage'' *''Sengoku Musou Seiyuu Ougi 2010 Aki'' *''Tokyo Game Show 2010 Stage Event ~ Koei Tecmo Presents Onosaka Masaya Takemoto Eiji no Neoroma & Musou Premiere Event'' *''Sengoku Bushou Matsuri'' *''Jump Festa 2010 Sengoku Musou 3 Special Stage'' *''2009 Uzumasa Sengoku Matsuri ~ Sengoku Musou Talk Show'' *''Samurai Drama Live 2009'' Nobunaga's Ambition character Porto Takemoto (竹本 ポルト, 1555 ~ 1620) is a Portuguese missionary who landed in Ezo. Well versed in the study of European medical science, he is currently making a ground breaking impact for doctors throughout Japan. He also excels in crafting and maintaining various weapons of war, his contributions demonstrating true brilliance during sieges. ;Personal Stats :Leadership: 62 :Brave: 94 :Intellect: 70 :Politic: 67 :Loyalty: 2 ;Troop Proficiencies :Infantry: C :Cavalry: C :Archers: C :Riflemen: S :Siege Weapons: S ;Profile / Compatibility :Occupation: Ronin :Strategy: Therapy - completely recovers troop health of every ally unit :Teaching Method: Devolution :Origin Point: Tokuyama :Father: n/a :Affinity: Katsuie Shibata :Best: Mitsunari Ishida :Worst: Motonobu Matsudaira External Links *Aoni Production profile *Personal website *Wearing Mitsunari's traditional helmet *Girl-Style interview series *Commentary for Ouchi Haruka 5 image song *Haruka 6 interview, PS Vita Otome Special Interview Category: Voice Actors